Yugioh arc v: The Parasites return
by Starbird64
Summary: this will be the return of the Doktor and his Parasites will Yuya be able stop him or will he have to fight Five Female friends
1. chapter 1

chapter 1: Yuzu vs Yuya

Yuya was Looking in the you show duel school hall for Yuzu and he found her the lights came on and a random action field activated Yuzu turned around her eyes showed no emotion her duel disk activated so did his they then said

"Duel" Yuya stuttered

 **Yuya Hand: 5 LP: 4000 Yuzu Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

Yuzu started "I play the spell: Touch of the Melody to special summon from my deck Mozarta and her sister Zomarta but Zomarta's effect activates fusing them together Melody awaken the Demon inside your self fuse to create evil Songs that ruin the show fusion summon god of devils music gather to destroy things Appear Level 6 Fima the Melodius Maestra Light. [Fairy/Fusion/Effect] Atk: 2300 Def: 1900 And her effect summons from my hand You already know which monster that is Yuya" Yuya's eyes grew wide "Not that thing" Yuya spluttered out Yuzu grinned "See you do know it from the Fusion dimension i summon Parasite fusioner Level 1 Dark. [Insect/Effect] Atk: 0 Def: 0 you know its effect i fuse My Maestra with my parasite Secret melody awaken the night as the moon glitters appear to destroy i fusion summon the sky breaker who sings evil and gather's her insects appear Level 8 Parasite Maestra Dark. [Spellcaster/Fairy/Fusion/Effect] Atk: 2700 Def: 2000 ( Attack mode ) i set one card and end my turn your up Yuya as if i care"

Yuya began his turn "I draw i set the pendulum scales with scale 8 Performapal: Seeker bear a white bear with a pink bow tie along with buttons down its belly and one missing eye appeared in the Right scale with a 8 Below it and Performapal: Frog balloon appeared in the left scale it was literally a Frog the shape of a balloon with a 0 below it

 **Yuya's Scales: 0-8**

Yuya continued his turn " Now i can summon monsters between Levels 1-7 i now PENDULUM SUMMON odd-eyes Pendulum dragon Performapal: Trump witch And finally Performapal: Trump girl

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Dark. [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] Atk: 2500 Def: 2000**

 **Performapal: Trump Witch Level 1 Dark. [Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect] Atk: 100 Def: 100**

 **Performapal: Trump Girl Level 2 Dark. [Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect] Atk: 200 Def: 200**

Yuya continued "now Trump girls Effect too fuse these wonderfull monsters now dragon of Enchanment awaken from your slumber turn your power too great standers create magic your powerfullest art i fusion summon sky Knight of wonders strike your enemy's Appear Level 8 Odd-Eyes Wonder Knight a knight appeared infront of Yuya he had short blonde hair Odd-eyes's eyes and a mixed armour colour of Trump witch and Trump girl's outfit colour's

 **Odd-Eyes Wonder knight Level 8 Light. [Warrior/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect] Atk: 2700 Def: 2000**

Yuya finished his turn " i set one card facedown and end my turn

 **Yuya Hand 0 LP: 4000 Yuzu Hand 2 LP: 4000**

Yuzu began her turn "i draw So i play the spell card: Melody return to return Mozarta to my hand now i play my trap card: Melody Revival to summon from the grave Zomarta and Fima but i fuse them but i take damage because of summoning two melodius monsters **Yuzu LP: 4000-2000** But i fuse them melody make your way and sing your song of victory i fusion summon singing fairy bloom to the field Level 6 Bloom diva the Melodius Choir but i play The Spell card: Re-Melody to discard Mozarta and bring Parasite fusioner to the field but i fuse Bloom diva,ParasiteFusioner And Parasite Maestra Parasite mix with others and split a virus into others make melody's horrorble and create death for others i fusion summon Musician of death sparkle In the darkness Appear Kikinasa The Melodius Musician of death

 **Kikinasa The Melodius Musician of death Level 10 Dark. [Spellcaster/Fairy/Fusion/Effect] Atk: 2900 Def: 2700 ( Attack mode )**

Yuzu continued "Her Effect she gains 200 Attack for each Melodius monster in the graveyard including spells and Traps while you lose 200 Attack for each one since there's 10 So thats 2000 Thousand attack you lose but m

i gain

 **Kikinasa Atk: 2900-4900**

 **Odd-Eyes Wonder knight Atk: 2700-700**

Yuzu finished the Duel ( There will be rematches if they lose ) " End this" Kikinasa went so fast Yuya couldn't react in time and therefore lost the duel

 **Yuya LP: 4000-0 Yuzu LP: 2000 ( Winner )**

The action field disolved and there duel disks turned off and Yuzu walked away as if nothing happened


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2: Satsuki vs Kaito

Kaito was searching for his girlfriend when boom a loud bang came from the old abandoned warehouse in the Xyz dimension where him and Satsuki use to play as children he loved her so much he went inside and sure enough there she was a girl with a mixture of sky blue and Ocean blue hair colour and same bangs just like Shun's her hair was tied into two small buns on the back a little bit apart from touching you could see the long bit of hair was rapped around the buns then it ended with it going straight to hair waist at the end it was twirled she was wearing a purple t-shirt and the sleevles jacket Ruri has she had a white skirt that clipped in the middle of her right leg she was also wearing a purple wrist band she had a silver bracelet the exact same as Yuzu's,Ruri's,Rin's And Celina's but it was two Angel wings with a music note in the middle of them she had a white Angel wing hair clip on the side of her head she had black high kneee socks with white socks that folded at the tip of the small white Boots she was wearing they were just a little bit above the ankle it had Orange stars on them it had black heels on the boots she turned and her eyes widened as she shouted happily while smiling "Kaito" her purple eyes showing happiness just like his the Doktor hadn't gotten to her yet or had he? they both hugged they even leaned in and kissed Kaito grabbed her hand lightly and pulled her along saying "Come on we have to go Satsuki we have to okay Satsuki?" She smiled "but im fine right here the Doktor has made me More powerful you probably had fun beating me in those duels we had huh" ( She is a made up character i made her up guys she is the fifth bracelet girl and Kaito is the Fifth yu boy even tho his name doesn't start with yu just role with it guys ) Kaito was shocked he was to late to get to her the Doktor had first how did he find her in the Xyz Dimension of all places she pushed him away and activated her duel disk which was now again a sword like the one her and the other girls had in the fusion dimension but her's was a Dark blue sword and Sky blue base Kaito activated his it was like a boomarang but turned around he had a white base they both shouted

"DUEL"

 **Kaito Hand: 5 LP: 4000 Satsuki Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

Satsuki began "I play the spell card: Rhyme bird: Night Call to summon from my deck Rhyme bird: Birthday Song

 **Rhyme Bird: Birthday song Level 1 Wind. [Winged-Beast/Effect] Atk: 0 Def: 100**

A girl wearing a brown and blue bird suit appeared in front of Satsuki

But it doesn't stop there she summons another from my deck so i choose another Birthday Song and then choose Another Birthday song but now i choose Rhyme Bird: Church Song

 **Rhyme Bird: Church Song Level 1 Wind. [Winged-Beast/Effect] Atk: 100 Def: 100**

A girl in a White and Pink Bird suit with two small gold bells attached to her Palms ( Basically underneath her hands and attached )

then i normal summon Rhyme Bird: Church song now i build the overlay network with all Five Rhyme Bird's Gather to create a beautfull Bird that shines in the sun Xyz summon Gather and fight your Enemy's so depart now Appear Rank 1 Rhyme Bird: Holy Chorus

 **Rhyme Bird: Holy Chorus Rank 1 Wind. [Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect] Atk: 500 Def: 500 Overlay units: 5**

for each overlay unit she gains 100 Extra Attack points there's Five so thats 500 Extra Attack for her

Holy Chorus Atk: 500-1000

To continue i set two cards face down and end my Turn"

Kaito Started his turn "I draw i summon Photon Unicorn then i can Special summon Photon Lagoon a Unicorn appeared and a Lagoon appeared they both had Red and Green bits of armour on them

 **Photon Unicorn Level 4 Light. [Beast-Warrior/Effect] Atk: 1000 Def: 1000**

 **Photon Lagoon Level 4 Dark. [Warrior/Effect] Atk: 1200 Def: 500**

Kaito continued "Now i overlay these two monsters to build the overlay network Monsters prower in glory create a bond of misery Xyz Summon Power your Foe Appear Rank: 4 Photon Lagoon Unicorn" a Unicorn mixed with a Lagoon Appeared in front of Kaito Standing on two legs with full Black Armour with a Laser Sword ready to fight was there infront of Kaito

 **Photon Lagoon Unicorn Rank: 4 Dark. [Warrior/Xyz/Effect] Atk: 2100 Def: 2000 Overlay units: 2**

Kaito finished "Now Atta-" Satsuki countered "Hold it i play the Continuous Trap: Rhyme Bird: Successfull Capture to stop your monster from Attacking and Its Effects From working Try Attacking your monster Loses 500 Atk if it does"

Kaito hissed and Set one card facedown and ended his turn what could he possibly do to win thats when an idea popped in his head he knew how to win Satsuki Starts her turn "I draw" She looked at the card she just drawed and smiled it was

 **Parasite Fusioner**

 **A/N** Hope you enjoyed guys but its a two part duel bye leave a comment bye guys there will be another part too this


End file.
